Slade Wilson (Arkhamverse)
Early in the career of Batman, the criminal Black Mask sought to end his life, and hired seven of the world's most famous and deadly assassins to come to Gotham City on Christmas Eve and kill the masked vigilante. Among those hired was Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson. Deathstroke attempted to assassinate Batman early in the night, ambushing him while the hero was interrogating the Penguin on the ship The Final Offer. After a long fist fight, Batman defeated Wilson, who was tied up and left for the cops. Batman confiscated one of Deathstroke's gadgets, the Remote Claw, for use later in the night. When Joker took over Blackgate Penitentiary at the end of the night, Deathstroke was the only prisoner not to be let out of his cell. Deathstroke assumed it was because the Joker was afraid of the assassin. After the events of the story, Deathstroke is contacted by Amanda Waller and forced to sign up for her unexplained project. Years later, Deathstroke, now hired by Doctor Hugo Strange, lured Batman to the Sionis Steel Mill, sending a few of the men provided for him after the costumed hero. After reporting to Strange that Batman had taken the bait, Deathstroke appeared, gunning down the last inmate not yet defeated. With his blade in-hand, Slade attacked Batman one-on-one, but the Bat was able to deflect most of Deathstroke's sword strikes, leaving him vulnerable to punches and kicks. Eventually, Deathstroke was worn down by his foe, and knocked out, allowing Batman to cuff him and leave him for the GCPD to recover, most likely ending up in Arkham City. Years after this, Deathstroke was hired by the Scarecrow to advise in his plan to kill Batman, and eventually takes command of the militia forces following the disappearance of the Arkham Knight. After Batman clears out all of the militia's bombs, watchtowers, and roadblocks, he eventually confronts Deathstroke in a large, combat-specialized tank. When Batman destroys the tank, Deathstroke leaps out to attack, but Batman easily knocks him out, later locking him up at GCPD. | Powers = * Batman: Arkham Origins ** : The militia can be heard talking about him. Apparently, he took some decent beatings when training with them, but was just as fine the next day. ** : Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. He is capable of maneuvering with grace and speed. Mere moments after using a smoke bomb to escape, he easily hides himself for sneak attacks. He is also capable of jumping between vantage points without much noise or effort. ** : Deathstroke has an incredible memory, being able to remember years worth of his military exploits and strategies. He is capable of making a situation work to his advantage, although an equally smart person such as Batman can turn the tables on him. ** : Due to his enhanced sight, Deathstroke is able to dodge attack with relative ease. However, if his guard is down, he can easily be taken down. ** : Another benefit of his enhanced physisology is that Deathsroke can run faster than a normal person. Although he is nowhere as fast as someone with a connection to the Speed Force. ** : Thanks to the experiments done to him, Slade has more energy that a man in his 50s should. He is able to exert himself for hours while wearing a heavy body armor, without tiring easily.. ** : Another benefit to his altered physiology is improved muscle tone. Due to this he is more than capable of grappling with a younger man in prime condition like Batman. In fact, Batman considered his fight with Deathstroke to be the hardest he ever had. | Abilities = * : Deathstroke is a master acrobat. He is highly agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatic maneuvers in combat. * ** : Deathstroke is a master martial artist of multiple combat forms and techniques. He possesses combat skills on par with Batman himself. Deathstroke can counter Batman's attacks, and even keep attacking to attack after Batman counters, and chains together attacks--also like Batman does. Batman must fight at the height of his skill to overcome Deathstroke. * : Deathstroke is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience in the military. Deathstroke has fought for the special ops section of the US Army. * : Deathstroke is a master of stealth and is able to silently assassinate people without making a sound. He was able to infiltrate The Final Offer and attack Batman while the Dark Knight was in the middle of an interrogation. * : Deathstroke managed to lure Batman to his location so that he could fight the Dark Knight himself. * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons. ** : Deathstroke has a bo staff, which he uses if he wishes to have a prolonged fight with his prey. He was shown to take out Black Mask's men with a few swipes. ** : Deathstroke is an accomplished swordsman, able to rapidly attack his target. However, he has only been parried by Batman, whose arm-guards were thick enough to block the blade. ** : Deathstroke is a master marksman. He makes use of his dual-pistols. ** : Deathstroke is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets. The Remote Claw was a device of his, which was used to suspend his targets upsidedown. It could also be used to make tightrope bridges for gaps. Batman confiscated this from him to make his Line Launcher. | Weaknesses = * : Deathstroke is half-blind. If something were to cover the eye hole on his mask, Slade would be left blinded. | Equipment = *'Radio' *'Promethium Body Armor' *'Remote Claw' : Deathstroke has a remote-controlled detachable line shooter which he will use on Batman. Batman takes it for his own after the battle. *'Flash Grenades': Deathstroke uses small flashbangs to disorient his enemies. *'Grapple Gun' *'Neural Pellet': Deathstroke can attach pellets to his enemies that, when remotely detonate, temporarily incapacitate them. *'Proximity Bomb': Wilson has a collection of non-lethal mines he can place and detonate. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Promethium Sword' *'Ballistic Staff': If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in launcher that can shoot projectiles Batman: Arkham Origins or actual rounds. Batman: Arkham City Lockdown *'Pistol': Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. | Notes = * Deathstroke was voiced by Mark Rolston. | Trivia = *Defeating Wilson in Lockdown gets the player the achievement "An Eye for an Eye". This is a reference to Deathstroke's missing eye. * Deathstroke is a playable character as a bonus for those who pre-order Batman: Arkham Origins. He comes with two challenge maps and two extra skins: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA1E5ZArgsQ&feature=youtu.be&a ** A skin based on his appearance in the New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. ** A skin based on his appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Deathstroke is the only criminal not to be let out of his cell during Joker's raid on Blackgate. * Deathstroke is the only major character in the series not to receive a redesign, as his appearance in Arkham Knight is exactly the same as in Arkham Origins. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:One Eye Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Bounty Hunters